cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serenus News Articles
The following are news articles from Serenus newspapers, namely "The Confederate Standard" unless noted otherwise, this being the national newspaper of Serenus. =One Nations War: April 19th 2007= The nation of Serenus has long endeavoured to improve itself. The 13 states do not even constitute the entirety of the island Serenus is on, and sufer from poor technology, yet the courage and skill of its soldiers has never been in doubt. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/SerenusMap.jpg http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/SnBsCross-1.gif Map of Serenus, and the Great Seal I was through a desire to improve the countrys lot that Serenus came to join the Global Alliance and Treaty Organisatin GATO. The 1st of March became a public holiday, Alliance Day, and increased trade and productivity grealy benefitted the country. Military Officers were seconded to the best academies the alliance could offer, and new technologies purchased, including a fledgling airforce. Serenus had never known such growth. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/RecruitmentPoster.jpg Recruitment campaign by the Global Alliance All too soon however, it became apparent that there would be a price in blood for such advancements. As war clouds loomed, the Serenus military scrambled together an army, suprise having prevented full mobilisation. When the Third Great War began in earnest, and dawn blitzkrieigs on a dozen fronts hit home, the population of Serenus waited for their turn to come. They waited the entire day, but no attack came. Still looking to the skies, expecting a rain of bombs, Serenus citizens tried to sleep that night, but few could. The next day a mixed attacking force set out to defend the Global Alliance. Amongst their number was the Chancellors son, a Major in the 157th Infantry Regiment. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/157thBrowncoats.jpg Banner of the 157th Infantry - The Wolverines The army was nervous, having never fought in a war on such scale, in such numbers, or with weapons this advanced. The Wolverines were chosen to lead the attack, being most familiar with the new equipment. At the last moment, a column of troops from the Global Alliance was spotted, having been dispatched to aid the serenus military in its endeavours. Finding Serenus safe, and an enemy to hand, the allied troops fell in beside their comrades. At the signal, a barrage of missiles fell down upon the enemy. Before the men could recover, bombers pummelled the positions to dust, fighters sweeping the air clear of opposition. Infantry and tanks rolled forward through the breach, crushing the few survivors, and driving on into the enemy Capitol. Anarchy ruled the streets, and Serenus chalked up its first military victory of the war. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/Blaze004_0001.jpg http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/Blaze004_0001a.jpg http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/Blaze004_0001b.jpg Major Lee leads the advance on foot http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/confederate_tjsj_battle_tank.jpg Armoured formations prepare for the next advance http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/browncoatapc.jpg Mechanised infantry on the attack http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/zoom.jpg A combat air patrol stalks for targets http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/1174437911_2384.jpg Victory at last - the hardline Major Snell has the Global Alliance banner raised over the ruins It came as no suprise when an attack then fell upon Serenus herself. It did cause suprise how spectaularly it failed. Coming from an ally of the defeated nation, the attacking armies were driven back in disarray, and pursued to their staging point where, after a hard and bloody battle, they were destroyed. With the route to another enemy Capitol open and unopposed, a column under Major David Snell advanced, and took the city. Without the eyes of Supreme Command on him, it was here that the hardline Snell would stain the honour of Serenus. Having left his troops free to loot the city, he then declared martial law, and sentenced death for all breaking curfew, or any other crime. Some would later say that he was taking revenge for the assault on Serenus, in which a great many civilians died, but few could excuse his actions, especially as the bodies began to pile under his rule. Having seen off the threat, the main army now turned towards fresh targets, hoping to conquer more countries in the name of the Global Alliance. A link-up was co-ordinated with two other Alliance armies, and the invasion force moved on. In the fighting that followed, two more nations would fall to blitzkrieg attacks, and Serenus suffer from constant air raids and missile bombardment. the war however, was definately going well for Serenus. In the end, it could never last. With eyes fixed upon the greatest threat, the New Pacific Order, an ally of theirs dealt the fatal blow. Two armies from Genmay launched a devastating attack with a speed unseen before. The Serenus airforce was destroyed virtually overnight, and bombs would fall uninterupted on Serenus' cities until wars end. The campaign now turned from attack to defence. Despite the odds, a gallant defence was mounted, but in vain. Soon the black and white banner of theInitiative was seen over outlying cities, and the two armies pushed closer to total victory. In the anarchy gripping the country, a guerilla campaign began, spearheaded by the surviving infantry. With the airforce destroyed and armoured formations all but annihilated, there was little choice. At their head was the charismatic Major Lee, the highest ranking surviving Oficer of the expeditionary force. Equipping volunteer civilians with the weapons of his fallen men, he fought from hills and woods, somehow always staying just slightly ahead of his foes, and destroying vast tracts of enemy infrastructure, far more than Serenus was losing. Slowly, the invasion ground to a halt, and the Capitol was spared occupation. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/guerilla.jpg A guerilla fighter on watch It wasn't enough. Eventually too many were killed and captured to continue raiding, so the survivors scattered, drawing out vast quantities of manpower to hunt them down. Before the attacking armies could regroup and strike the deathblow however, the messge all ha been waiting for came through. The Global Alliance had surrendered. The war was over. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/wrongryan-03-large.jpg Major Lee recieves word of the surrender Major Lee marched back into Serenus with 34 men. When he left, it was with more than 5000. In the aftermath, a monument has been constructed to the memory of the dead on both sides, in the bloodiest conflict the world has ever seen, despite the desperate need for reconstruction. The reparations bill caused outrage when it was announced, but against the forces arrayed before Serenus, there is little choice but to pay. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/veteranwarmemorial.jpg Monument to the war dead For his part in the campaign, Maojr Lee was awarded the Silver Star for leadership, and the Bronze star with Valour Device for personal courage. They sit proudly next to his campaign and wound ribbon. Major Lee also found himself called to the Congress of the Global Alliance, a position unexpected, but honoured. When asked to comment on his new role, the Major simply stated "We must rebuild. Against the foes who defeated us there can be no military victory. We must move on." http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/hallofthegatogeneralassembly.jpg The Hall of the General Assembly in Acornia =Serenus - A Nation Reborn: May 28th 2007= War hero Major Lee, of the 157th Infantry Regiment, today opened the new National War Museum in Serenus city, capitol of Serenus. This was his last public engagement before officially retiring from the dissolved remnants of Congress, and re-enlisting in the Serenus military. It is unknown if he will be taking his old rank. In the time following Serenus’ withdrawal from the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, much has changed in the country. Unorganised territories have been added, and borders redrawn to keep the constitutionally guaranteed 13 states. Serenus now occupies both of the major Serene Isles, along with all the smaller islands in close proximity. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/Pre-GWIIISerenusMap.jpg Pre-GW III Serenus http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/PostGW-IIISerenusMap.jpg Post-GW III Serenus The country experienced first a period of disarmament, then rapid re-armament following acceptance into the Federation of Armed Nations, and the signing of the World Unity Treaty by the Chancellor. The country also experienced its first acts of nuclear terrorism, with three devices detonating over a period of several days. The devastation was crippling, but thankfully aid came from allied Nations, and the country is almost as strong as it once was again. Peacekeeping troops have been deployed to the newly added territories, as it is suspected the rogues responsible for these WMD attacks originated there. The attacks themselves destroyed the old Congress Hall and Royal Quarters, and killed all 13 state Senators, along with the King and his family, leading to a period of the Chancellor, Malcolm Lee, having to rule alone using emergency powers, over a terrified and vulnerable people. A weeks mourning and martial law have since passed, but the country has not seen a return to the old ways of government. Instead, supported by the military, Serenus has become a benevolent dictatorship. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/MartialLaw.jpg Martial Law in Serenus The attacks, combined with past war experience, have led to many changes in the personal freedoms and duties of the populace. Serenus no longer enjoys a Constitutional Monarchy. The Chancellor is instead “Lord Protector”, head of the armed forces and head of civilian Government. He is assisted in ruling by Generals of the Army (the senior service), and 13 “Administrators”, one for each of the enlarged States. Firearms licensing has been severely overhauled. Instead of requiring a licence to purchase a hunting rifle, citizens must produce a certificate of competence, available from Army Reserve training units. Citizens are also able to be tested in competence with military-grade equipment, from which high scoring results entitle the citizen to a small discount when using State-approved ammunition stores. These tests must be re-taken annually to retain the discount. The police forces of Serenus have been beefed up, being re-armed with more powerful weaponry, body armour, and a distinctive new uniform including a face covering gas mask. Smaller numbers are now deployed, but are authorised to act with independent authority to a level previously unheard of. The transforming of the police into a judge-jury-and executioner role has seen crime rates plummet in the cities, whilst countryside areas have seen individuals exercising their rights to personal protection more often, and the law enforcement units that would previously arrived too late to protect citizens finding themselves almost out of a job. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/PoliceUniform.jpg A sketch of a Serenus Marshal The new National War Museum was commissioned to promote the new face of the country, and the honour and courage of the Serenus armed forces and people. Notable exhibits include: A rare photograph and illustration of Unification War soldiers, from the war that united the disparate states into the Serenus of today. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/HistoricalPhotograph.jpg A Photograph from the Unification War, believed to be of a Rifle Regiment Officer and his bodyguard. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/HistoricalUniform.jpg An illustration showing the distinctive brown uniform of Unification troops A uniform worn by conscripted convicts in the 13th (Penal) Regiment, often nicknamed “Canaries” due to their role, the distinctive yellow uniform, and the sign over the Regimental HQ reading the name and motto of the Regiment: Convict Army Now all, redeem yourselves http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/ConscriptUniform.jpg 13th Penal Regiment Uniform Propaganda from the Third Great War. A great deal of material in several mediums is on display, including recordings of political and military speeches, an interactive campaign map of the war, and a gallery detailing several prominent individuals of the conflict, such as Sir Galahad, Ivan Moldavi, and Vincent Xander. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/GATORecruitmentPoster.jpg A poster used by the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, part of Aegis. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/WUTPropaganda.jpg A poster used by The Initiative. One Nations War. Detailed archives of Serenus’ role in the Third Great War. This includes the famous newspaper article of the same name, and several other exhibits, including equipment used, and diaries of frontline servicemen. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/GWIII.jpg[/IMG] Serenus troops raising the flag over captured enemy territory The exhibit also includes photographs of the post-war cleanup effort, such as EOD Engineers removing unexploded shells http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/OrdinanceClearance.jpg Engineers clear unexploded ordinance The final and largest exhibit is on the modern Serenus military. Under restructuring, several elite infantry Regiments, including the 157th, were re-designated specialist light infantry, specialising in working behind enemy lines in a disruptive and guerrilla role, and maintain the moniker “Browncoats”. The bulk of the infantry has been reequipped in a mechanised role, rather than the traditional on foot deployment. The main army has also been re-armed with a new rifle, the M32, to replace the M31 widowmakers previously used. Browncoat Regiments will continue to use M31s, due to their role, and the proven reliability of the weapon. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/M31Widowmaker.jpg M31 Widowmaker http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/M32.jpg The new M32 Both rifles use 5.56x45mm FAN rounds, and as such can be supplied with common, alliance approved, ammunition. As well as exhibits of the weapons used in the modern military, several uniforms will be on display, both as exhibits in their own right, and as illustrations taken from handbooks, recently re-written following visits from Federation training Officers from Nukemecca. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/SerenusMaleUniforms.jpg Infantry Working Dress http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/ModernSerenusArmedForcesDressUni-2.jpg Enlisted Mans Dress Uniform http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/ModernSerenusArmedForcesDressUnifor.jpg Officer Dress Uniform http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/ModernSerenusArmedForcesDressUni-1.jpg Staff Officer Dress Uniform To complete the spectacle, a small unit of servicemen will be permanently present, to answer questions the public may have, and to recruit citizens into the armed forces. http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/Officers.jpg Officers on parade outside the museum http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/StaffOfficerInspection.jpg http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w95/MalcolmLeeGATO/StaffOfficerInspectionII.jpg A Staff Officer inspects a provincial unit, who will be first to serve at the new museum Category:National news publications